Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources.
Recent interest has been directed toward WLAN connectivity, where a dockee, e.g., a mobile device such as a cellular telephone, can utilize a WLAN interface (e.g., an IEEE 802.11 “Wi-Fi” interface) to establish wireless communication links with one or more peripheral devices. Here, peripheral devices can be any of numerous types, such as a mouse, keyboard, display, printer, camera, speakers, mass storage devices, media servers, sensors, and many others. Current docking procedures typically utilize a PIN code or pairing between the dockee and each peripheral device, including negotiation of the best link, protocol, and QoS for each peripheral connection.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance wireless technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.